electronicpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Chip
Hot Chip is a UK electronic band based in London. Hot Chip was formed in 2000 and consists of 5 men. They have been nominated for the Mercury Music Award for their album The Warning.. They mainly make their own music consisting of 6 albums, but regally do remixes of similar bands in the genre. History coming soon Awards *Nominated - Murcery Music Prize *Nominated - Best dance video for Ready for the Floor *Nominated - Best video for I Feel Better *Nominated - Best album for One Life Stand Trivia coming soon Albums *Coming On Strong - 2004 *The Warning - 2006 *Made In The Dark - 2008 *One Life Stand - 2010 *In Our Heads - 2012 *Why Make Sense? - 2015 Extras *Mexico EP (non label) - 2001 *Sanfrandisco EPee (non label) - 2003 *All Filler, No Killer! (live shelf release) - 2005 *Live At The Horseshoe (live shelf release) - 2006 *Live At Alexandra Palace (live shelf release) - 2010 Complations *The Warning/Made In The Dark (2 album set) - 2008 Singles/EP's *Down With Prince - 2003 *Playboy - 2004 *Hittin' Skittles - 2004 *Over and Over - 2005 *Boy From School - 2006 *No Fit State - 2006 *Colours - 2006 *DJ Kicks - My Piano - 2007 *Shake a Fist - 2007 *Normal - 2007 *Ready For The Floor - 2007 *Hold On/Touch Too Much remixes - 2008 *One Pure Thought - 2008 *One Life Stand - 2009 *I Feel Better - 2010 *Hand Me Down Your Love - 2010 *Night And Day - 2012 *Don't Deny Your Heart - 2012 *How Do You Do? - 2012 *Flutes - 2012 *Look At Where We Are Major Lazor Remixes - 2012 *Dark and Stormy - 2013 *Huarache Lights - 2015 *Need You Now - 2015 *Started Right - 2015 *Dancing In The Dark - 2015 Remixes *Mixture - 2006 *Mixture 2 - 2006 *DJ Kicks - 2007 *A Bugged Out Mix - 2009 Singles *2004: "Biting Tongues" by Faultline *2004: "Where I Belong" by Sia *2004: "Take Your Mama" by Scissor Sisters *2004: "Ladyflash" by The Go! Team *2004: "Perspective" by Kevin Mark Trail *2004: "TKO" by Le Tigre *2005: "Bootprints" by King Creosote *2005: "Destroy Everything You Touch" by Ladytron *2005: "Do As You Please" by Diefenbach *2005: "Do the Whirlwind" by Architecture in Helsinki *2005: "U.R.A.Q.T." by M.I.A. *2005: "Easy/Lucky/Free" by Bright Eyes *2005: "Multiply" by Jamie Lidell *2005: "Passer By" by Mattafix *2005: "Roxxy" by Brooks *2006: "Kids with Guns" by Gorillaz *2006: "Kindling for the Master" by Stephen Malkmus *2006: "Launch Yourself" by Adem *2006: "Nothing's Gonna Change Your Mind" by Badly Drawn Boy *2006: "Rehab" by Amy Winehouse *2006: "Right Where You Are" by Amp Fiddler *2006: "Slowly" by Max Sedgley *2006: "Steppin Out" by Lo-Fi-Fnk *2006: "Tendency" by Battle *2006: "Tetanus Crisis" by Dondolo *2006: "Walking Machine" by Revl9n *2006: "Who Needs Actions When You Got Words" by Plan B *2006: "Let's Make Love and Listen to Death from Above" by CSS *2007: "In the Morning" by Junior Boys *2007: "Gabriel Prokofiev's String Quartet No. 1: III" by The Elysian Quartet *2007: "Girls & Boys in Love" by The Rumble Strips *2007: "La Forme/Aerodynamik" by Kraftwerk *2007: "I'm Designer" by Queens of the Stone Age *2007: "Must Be the Moon" by !!! *2007: "No More Mornings" by Spring Tides *2007: "Robot Man" by The Aliens *2007: "Sing Songs Along" by Tilly and the Wall *2007: "Don & Sherri" by Matthew Dear *2007: "Woop Woop" by The Chap *2007: "She's the One" by Caribou *2007: "King's Cross" by Tracey Thorn *2007: "Breakin' Up" by Rilo Kiley *2007: "Oi New York This Is London" by David E. Sugar2 *2008: "Trick for Treat" by Neon Neon *2008: "Passin' Me By" by The Pharcyde *2008: "Drive Your Car" by Grovesnor *2008: "Morning Light" By Sian Alice Group *2008: "Sad Song" By Au Revoir Simone *2008: "Heartbeat" by Late of the Pier *2008: "Winter Home Disco" by The Pictish Trail *2008: "Midnight Request Line" by Skream *2008: "TV Friend" by WhoMadeWho *2009: "Day Is Done" by Jesse Rose *2009: "House Jam" by Gang Gang Dance *2011: "Losing My Patience" by Shit Robot *2011: "Drugs" by Kool Keith *2012: "H20" by Riley Reinhold *2013: "Sunset People" by Donna Summer *2013: "My Number" by Foals *2013: "Big Love" by Matthew E. White *2014: "Satellite" by Nine Inch Nails *2015: "Queen Of Peace" by Florence + The Machine *2015: "Tutti Frutti" by New Order *2015: "Dancing In The Dark" by Bruce Springsteen Albums Gallery ComingOnStrongLogo.png TheWarningLogo.jpg MadeInTheDarkLogo.jpg 81uQjpEXjrL. SL1417 .jpg InOurHeadsLogo.jpg WhyMakeSenseLogo.jpg MexicoEP.jpg Bsides.jpg 044acfea.jpg MI0002786931.jpg OverAndOver.png 1280x1280.jpg BoyFromSchool.jpg NightAndDay.jpeg NeedYouNow.jpg Gallery HotChip_HiResLandscape_PHOTOSteveGullick.jpg Hot-Chip-Photo-by-Steve-Gullick.jpg Hot-Chip-009.jpg Hot-Chip-2000x1333.jpg tophotchip.jpg b8819628z.1_20150514114954_000_ghr7qkq9.3_1-1al87aa.jpg tumblr_lv4ycwlAn61qcfbfjo1_500.jpg hot_2.jpg hotchip_playlist.jpg hot-chip-2012-e1341173723759.jpeg SNF01HOT1_682_428098a.jpg Hot-Chip.jpg hot_4.jpg hqdefault.jpg hotchip.jpg music-hotchip06.jpg Hot-Chip.png Hot-Chip-011.jpg Hot-Chip-008.jpg Hot Chip.png Interviews coming soon Category:Browse